Sodium-ion batteries are analogous in many ways to the lithium-ion batteries that are in common use today; they are both reusable secondary batteries that comprise an anode (negative electrode), a cathode (positive electrode) and an electrolyte material, both are capable of storing energy, and they both charge and discharge via a similar reaction mechanism. When a sodium-ion (or lithium-ion battery) is charging, Na+ (or Li+) ions de-intercalate and migrate towards the anode. Meanwhile charge balancing electrons pass from the cathode through the external circuit containing the charger and into the anode of the battery. During discharge the same process occurs but in the opposite direction. Once a circuit is completed electrons pass back from the anode to the cathode and the Na+ (or L+) ions travel back to the cathode.
Lithium-ion battery technology has enjoyed a lot of attention in recent years and provides the preferred portable battery for most electronic devices in use today; however lithium is not a cheap metal to source and is too expensive for use in large scale applications. By contrast sodium-ion battery technology is still in its relative infancy but is seen as advantageous; sodium is much more abundant than lithium and researchers predict this will provide a cheaper and more durable way to store energy into the future, particularly for large scale applications such as storing energy on the electrical grid. Nevertheless a lot of work has yet to be done before sodium-ion batteries are a commercial reality.
From the prior art, it is known, for example from patent application WO201 1078197 ,to prepare sodium-ion batteries containing an electrode active material comprising a mixture of a transition metal sodium phosphate and a powder of a composite metal oxide. Similarly, EP2239805 discloses electrodes comprising sodium mixed transition metal oxides, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,872,492 teaches a sodium-ion battery comprising an electrode active material comprising AaMb(XY4)cZd where A is sodium, M is one or more metals comprising one metal capable of undergoing oxidation to a higher valance state, XY4 is a phosphate or similar group and z is OH or halogen.